Ouvre les yeux
by BestKaolla
Summary: 7ème année pour Harry Potter, il part à la recherche des Horcruxes et revient a Poudlard. Mais quand il revient au Terrier et voit que Ron et Hermione se disputent toujours, il décide  d'établir un plan avec Ginny pour qu'ils puissent, ouvrir les yeux.


Une fois de plus, Harry se retrouvait seul, dans sa chambre, au 4 Privet drive par une chaleur assommante la veille au soir de son anniversaire. Il regardait avec impatience sa fenêtre espérant apercevoir quelques hiboux faire leur apparitions a sa fenêtre a 00h00 pile comme il avait l'habitude de les recevoir depuis bientôt 6 ans.

Ce ne fut donc avec aucune surprise que lorsque la vieille horloge de la tante pétunia sonna le premier coup de minuit qu'un hibou tout petit et maladroit vint s'écraser sur la fenêtre a moitié ouverte de Harry. Le Hibou était si content d'avoir réussi à trouver son chemin et d'être arrivé avant les autres, qu'il se fichait pas mal de s'être écrasés juste avant. Voyant d'autres masses sombres s'approcher de sa fenêtre il décida de l'ouvrir en grand afin de les laisser tous entrer. Il pris soin de faire un « sourdinam » sur sa porte avant que ceux-ci n'arrivent et que l'oncle Vernon ne se lève et chasse les oiseaux du au bruit qu'ils allaient faire...

Et oui, maintenant qu'il avait 17 ans, Harry pouvait se servir de la magie pour rendre son séjour chez les Dursley un peu plus paisible. Pour faire plaisir à Coq, le petit hibou de Ron, il décida d'ouvrir sa lettre en premier bien qu'il n'avait pas encore détachés les lettres et paquet des autres hiboux qui commençaient déjà a trouver un coin pour se reposer.

« Salut Harry ! Bon Anniversaire ! Maintenant que tu as 17 ans, tu vas pouvoir passer ton permis et rendre la vie de ton cousin infernale! C'est l'un des nombreux avantages que j'ai trouvé à être majeur. On va certainement se revoir très vite car n'oublie pas qu'on a le mariage de Bill et Fleur le …. Euh … a vrai dire je sais plus trop quelle date c'est, mais j'imagine que ma mère ou « miss je sais tout » a du te l'envoyer dans une autre lettre… J'espère que ton cadeau te fera plaisir, ce sont les toutes des dernières inventions de mes frères. Bon bah passe une bonne nuit et à bientôt ! Ciao  
Ron  
P.S : Ginny te souhaite aussi un joyeux anniversaire et dis qu'elle aura ton cadeau quand tu viendra au terrier.»

Ginny… Ah ! Décidemment elle ne quittera pas son esprit aussi facilement.  
Harry relu la lettre et il vit que Ron avait encore appelé Hermione « Miss je sais tout ». Il regardait son bureau en soupirant en voyant la montagne de lettres que lui avait envoyés ses deux meilleurs amis cet été. Il était ravis qu'ils lui écrivent aussi souvent sauf que la plupart du temps les lettres ne parlaient que de leurs incessantes disputes pour des choses inutiles et puérils en tout genre. C'est gentil de prendre de ses nouvelles mais ensuite si c'est pour faire 4 parchemins racontant comment ils se sont disputés et ce qu'ils ressentent après cette dispute, il n'était pas vraiment intéressé.

- Faut vraiment que je fasse quelque chose pour ces deux là , se dit Harry en ouvrant le colis de Ron.

Il vit des sortilèges et autres farces et attrapes en tout genre. Harry essaya de degoter un maléfice dans les cadeaux de Ron qui lui permettrait de leur faire comprendre leur amour mutuel mais il ne trouva rien.

Il prit soin ensuite de ne pas réveiller les autres hiboux en détachant minutieusement les petits bouts de ficelles reliés aux lettres et autres cadeaux. Il aperçu une lettre de Hermione et un gros livres sur les « Champions et Championnes de Quidditch à travers l'histoire », une lettre de MacGonagall l'incitant à revenir à Poudlard cette année et lui souhaitant aussi bon anniversaire et une lettre d'Hagrid.

Harry avait décidé de revenir a Poudlard cette année après mure réflexion de 3 semaines seul dans sa chambre. Il savait qu'il devait anéantir Voldemort et ses sbires mais il savait aussi que si Voldemort avait caché ses Horcruxes, il y en aurait forcément, ici à Poudlard, où bien des gens ne connaissent pas tous les recoins de ce château. Là ou Voldemort avait passé 7 années de sa vie. De plus, sans Rogue, rien qu'à l'évocation de son nom il serra les poings, et Malefoy, il serait tranquille des allées et venues dans le château la nuit. Il décida de rédiger une lettre à MacGonagall lui informant de son accord pour revenir à Poudlard si elle lui permettait quartier libre dans tout le château à n'importe quelle heure.

Une semaine depuis son anniversaire et Harry n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de personnes. Ni même de Ron ou d'Hermione pour connaître leur dernier sujet de dispute. Il se disait qu'ils avaient du sûrement arrêter de se chamailler mais Harry devait reconnaître a contre cœur qu'il aimait bien recevoir du courrier, même pour des chamailleries en tout genre, au moins ca lui faisait passer le temps.

Car ici, en ce jeudi après midi, le quartier était plus silencieux qu'un cours de MacGonagall ! Feuilletant le livre d'Hermione, il ne s'aperçut même pas qu'un buste flottant avec la tête de Ron au bout était à sa fenêtre.

- Ou hou ! Tu te réveilles ? Je peux pas rester longtemps comme ça !

Harry se leva précipitamment, abandonnant son livre et vint à la fenêtre. Comment se fait —il que le reste du corps de Ron soit invisible ? Il n'eut la solution que quand il entendit ce bruit, si pétaradant qu'il avait entendu en deuxième année. Ron avait du encore emprunté la voiture volante de son père mais cette fois ci il n'avait pas oublié d'enclencher le système de « non —repérage de moldus ».

- Bon je vais garer la voiture un peu plus bas, fais ta valise, dis au revoir a tes moldus et on décampe !

Sans poser aucune question Harry hocha la tête et s'exécuta a grande vitesse. Il prit sa baguette dans son tiroir lança un « failamalle » vers son armoire ou les vêtements volait a toute vitesse vers sa valise, a près tout il aurait tout le temps de plier ses vêtements au terrier, se dit Harry, prit la cage d'Hedwidge avec cette dernière à l'intérieur qui hululait de plaisir et descendit les escaliers a toute vitesse en déposant la lettre qu'il avait écrite auparavant pour les Dursley qui était partis prendre un thé chez des gens de « bonne compagnie ». 

Cette lettre il rêvait de leur donner depuis bientôt ses 11 ans. Il sortit et vit Ron au pied de sa porte qui l'attendait.

- Ohlalala ! Ca fait du bien de te revoir j'ai cru que j'allais exploser a la maison ! Entre les filles qui piaillent de partout concernant le mariage, les jumeaux qui sont à leur boutique, mon père qui travaille et Hermione qui me court sur le système en disant que je devrai déjà commencer a réviser mes ASPIC… Fallait vraiment que je vienne te chercher pour ne pas devenir fou !

Harry sourit devant la soit - disante détresse de son ami et se dépêcha de partir avant que les Dursley n'ait la bonne idée de rentrer plus tôt que prévu. Enfin il ne reverrait plus jamais cette maison, enfin il ne serait plus jamais obligé de rentrer ici, enfin il ne les verrait plus …


End file.
